


Horizon

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Sad Sirius Black, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: It was cold, and Sirius was smoking.





	Horizon

As he hoisted himself up onto the sloping rooftop he found his brother already huddled up there, knees tucked up under his chin. It was cold, and Sirius was smoking, but Regulus found that it didn’t bother him all that much in the wake of what had happened.

He settled down next to his older brother and gazed out across the London skyline, searching for the horizon that was barely visible between the higgledy-piggledy buildings and dusty smog.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

There was a pause that seemed to contain the weight of a thousand undisclosed emotions.

“No.”


End file.
